Frases
by Hatake Nabiki
Summary: Iruka reflexiona una tarde sobre cierta frase que dio inició al equipo 7 sin saber si fue una coincidencia o destino. Un fic del equipo 7 desde la vista de Iruka, espero les guste.


**Una vez mas estoy de regreso, se que cada vez me ausento mas seguido, al menos al escribir algo, pero aquí estoy.**

**Espero les guste, una vez mas vuelvo con el tema del equipo 7 pero este se me ocurrió al ver nuevamente el capitulo en el cual Iruka los nombra por primera vez el equipo 7.**

**Lo que esta entre las comillas es lo que Iruka esta pensando.**

**Naruto no me pertenece. Espero les guste.**

* * *

**FRASES**

Iruka se encontraba sentado en el patio de la academia observando a sus alumnos jugar durante la hora del receso, a pesar de ser un dia soleado y sumamente agradable ese día se encontraba nostálgico, había empezado a recordar, a pensar en ciertos alumnos que no hacía mucho tiempo habían pasado por ahí y que ahora no vería mas, a meditar sobre cierta frase pronunciada por él que estaba seguro había tenido que ver con el triste destino de ellos:

"Es increíble como ciertas frases pueden marcar vidas, cualquiera diría que eso es imposible pero yo se que eso no es cierto, yo he podido comprobar de primera mano que hay frases que pueden marcar destinos, y una de esas es aquella que dije cuando nombre nuevos equipos de gennins, — ...Y ahora el equipo 7, Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno y Sasuke Uchiha... —

Aún recuerdo a Naruto con su goggles, con esa sonrisa que a todos contagiaba, corriendo para escapar por haber pintando la cara de los Hokages, si bien se convirtió en un gran ninja, los mejores recuerdos que tengo de él son de antes de haberle dado la banda que lo acreditaba como shinobi de la aldea, es extraño pero aún puedo oír sus quejas, sus comentarios, sus bromas, cualquiera diría que estoy desvariando pero aún puedo sentirlo corriendo por los pasillos; también recuerdo a Sakura, aquella pequeña niña que al principio lloraba por que se burlaban de ella, aquella que se escondía detrás de su rubia amiga, es imposible olvidar las horas que pase consolándola, para mi siempre fue y será la pequeña Haruno, aquella que pasaba interminables horas leyendo en la biblioteca y a la que en muchas ocasiones me uní, así es como la recuerdo, así como recuerdo al último de los Uchiha, a Sasuke, aquel niño introvertido, callado, serió, siempre fue el mas serio de mi clase a pesar de que siempre fue de los primeros, pero pareciera como si eso no lo disfrutara, sabía de su obscuro propósito pero para mi no era mas que un niño, un niño al que acompañe muchas veces después de clase mientras se quedaba entrenando.

Recuerdo a todos mis alumnos, a todos les guardo un cariño especial pero a ellos los recuerdo perfectamente, aún puedo verlos el día que se graduaron, los 3 tenían grandes expectativas y sueños, ninguno imaginó el extraño camino que les esperaba, me parece imposible el rumbo que tomaron sus vidas fuera de la academia.

Desearía regresar en el tiempo e impedir decir esa frase, no puedo evitar sentirme culpable por lo que paso, por el extraño camino que ellos siguieron, quizás si los hubiera puesto en otro equipo nada hubiera pasado y ellos quizás seguirían vivos.

Hay días que pienso que si no hubiera aprobado a Naruto el hubiera tenido que esperar otro año y Sakura y Sasuke hubieran quedado en otros equipos, ellos no hubieran tenido que estar juntos y nada de lo que hicieron hubiera pasado, se que quizás solo fueron coincidencias las que provocaron que ellos estuvieran juntos pero no por eso puedo evitar culparme.

Hay otros días en que pienso que quizás ellos estaban destinados a formar parte de la vida del otro y aunque no hubieran sido puestos en el mismo equipo ellos simplemente abrían encontrado la manera de reunirse, por que simplemente sus destinos ya estaba unidos desde antes y nada hubiera podido evitar su reunión y quizás el que Naruto robara esos pergaminos desembocando así en que el lo aprobara simplemente era la forma que encontró el destino de reunirlos.

Sigo sin saber como es que esos tres, en tan poco tiempo, forjaron unos lazos irrompibles, quizás Kakashi y sus ideas sobre el trabajo en equipo y sobre que eran uno tuvo mucho que ver pero aún así se que fue una frase la que inicio todo.

Coincidencia o destino, sigo sin saberlo a ciencia cierta y quizás nunca lo sepa, es algo que mis años de maestro no creo me enseñen, solo se que esa frase fue la que dio inicio a todo y no puedo evitar que la culpa me acose cada día por que ahora ya no puedo ver a Naruto cumplir su sueño de ser Hokage o a Sakura convertirse en la mejor médico o a Sasuke resurgiendo el clan Uchiha, por que ellos ya no existen, por que ellos murieron queriendo volver a ser lo que eran, uno solo, por que ellos dejaron de tener una vida separada antes de que Kakashi llegara y se presentara, antes de que les dijera que eran uno, por que ellos ya eran el equipo 7 desde el mismo momento en que los nombre."

— _Iruka-sensei_ — dijo una voz sacando al maestro de sus pensamientos.

— _¿Qué pasa Akane?_ — preguntó poniendo atención a la pequeña niña que le hablaba.

— _Es que ya hace rato que anunciaron que era hora de volver a clases — _un poco apenada por haber molestado a su maestro que se veía tan serio.

— _Que distraído_ — comentó con una sonrisa y parándose de la banca en la que estaba — _estaba pensando y no me di cuenta_ — estirando la mano para que la niña la tomara — _vamos, hay que apresurarnos y llegar al salón antes de que lo destrocen_.

— _¿Y en que estaba pensando?_ — preguntó la niña caminando junto a Iruka — _¿era algo importante? – _mientras se acercaban a la puerta que era del salón donde el moreno daba clases.

— _Pues estaba pensando en unos antiguos alumnos_ — sonriendo a la niña.

— _¿Y quienes eran ellos?_ — continuó la niña queriendo saber el por que su maestro había estado tan serio durante todo el receso antes de entrar al salón.

— _Eran el equipo 7_ — comentó con una sonrisa abriendo el salón de clases — _después te cuento de ellos _— dejando pasar primero a la niña mientras daba un último vistazo al pasillo al tiempo que veía a tres siluetas alejarse y escuchaba una voz lejana que repetía la frase que había dado inicio a todo y que lo había tenido recordando el pasado.

"...Y ahora el equipo 7, Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno y Sasuke Uchiha…"

* * *

**Se que esta muy chiquito pero no quise hacerlo mas largo, creo que quedo explicado que Iruka se siente hasta cierto punto culpable por lo que paso con estos tres chicos.**

**Ya sabe, criticas, comentarios o alguna otra cosa mas son bien recibidos. No olviden que si tengo alguna falta de ortografía o algo no concuerda agradezco me avisen para corregirlo. **

**Mata ne.**


End file.
